Leptirica
The Leptirica or the "She-Butterfly" is the 1973 Serbian horror TV movie Leptrica in which presented the story of Milovan Glishić, about a vampire Sava Savanović, one of the first mentioned vampires in Europe. She was portrayed by Mirjana Nikolić. Biography A young man name Strahinja is in love with Radojka, but he is poor, sop Radojka's father doesnt give him to marry her. Strahinja meet some peasnts with local head of peasnts and preests, who have problem with death of watermill keepers. They ask Strahinja to help them by sleeping in mill by night. At night some creature with sharp teeth attacks Strahinja, but he luckily fall into the flower. At morning peasants find Strahinja alive, and they all go to Old women who can tell them where is grave of Sava Savanović, vampire suspected for murders. After talk with old women, they find grave of Sava, with help of white steed...Thes dig out the grave, and find coffin, and put an flock into the coffin.The she butterfly flew from coffin, but they could not kill it. After his help to pesents the head of perasnts agree to help Strahinja marry Radojka, by kidnapping her. They did so and the weding was proceded by customs. As customs say Starhinaj must wait until morning to go to church to have consumed marriage but he arranged seceretly with Radojka to meet and have first wedding night. When Strahinja came, he undressed Radojka, and was very happy, only to find out that she-butterfly they didn't killed landed on Radoykas stomach,. making a bllody vound. Radojak then shoved shap teeth, and transformed into ugly, black hairy creature. She attaced Strahinja, and jumped on to his back, riding him to Savas gave at night...There she made him to pull to the flock, and than she desapeared... From coffin came out Svava who was exactly looking as Radojka. Strahinja saw his cahnce to kill Strahinja by stabing him with the flock. At mronong peasnt head and peasnts with preast came to take couple into the church joking, not knowitng what happened last nigh, and that Strahinja lying dead, while same she buttefly landing on his head. Gallery Radojka and Strahinja.jpg Trivia *Leptirica is the nickname given to a monster vampire in which has turned main heroine of the movie Radojka, even if the monster is not connected to the story. *Even if movie is made weak by today's standards, for those times it was great done horror movie.Mayn children and addults who watched it back then and even today had trauma from sceen of Radojka's transformation. *The word Vampire is only word took form Serbian language into English, because myths of vampires have roots from the Balkans. The Count Dracula was a Romanian count, but he was not a vampire. *The 99 years passed short story by Milovan Glishić about vapmpire Sava Savanović, was writted few years before Bram Stalker's Count Dracula. *Sava Savanović was famous vampire alongside Arnold Pine...Arnold Pine was one of few examples of man digg out of grave with symptoms of vampirism he had reed face, his skin was not rotten and his hair and nails grew back...He was stabed with flock. *Savanović and Pine were famous vampires during the vampire hysteria in Europe and Habsburg monarchy in XVIII century. Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed